The invention relates to a method and apparatus for mixing pulverulent drying substances and/or fluent media with one or more liquids. The mixing operation produces a suspension, dispersion or the like.
It is particularly difficult to attain a homogeneous mixing in a continuous process when mixing drying constituents in a wet constituent to produce a homogeneous suspension for dispersion. It is essential that the ratio in parts by weight of solid and liquid be kept constant in such a continuous mixing operation. In a batch process, an agitator may be used in a receptacle to obtain a satisfactory dispersion if the agitation is carried on for a sufficient length of time. However, such a measure is wasteful in energy and time and furthermore cannot be carried out at all times. Bulky mixing devices are necessary to attain an efficient mixing process. Large receptacles are required and consequently the amount of space required is considerable. It is difficult to mix solids in liquids when the solid is to be wetted with small amounts of liquid.